


Beautiful Hair

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair stroking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela spends an afternoon at Merrill's house, lying in the elf's lap as she plays with the rogue's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Absolute tooth-rotting fluff with absolutely no plot. I can't get these two out of my head lately.

“Your hair is so _beautiful_ ,” Merrill said happily, combing her fingers through Isabela’s long, dark locks. “It’s all wavy and gorgeous and full.” Isabela laughed, opening her eyes to look up from the elf’s lap.

“That’s what life on a ship will do for you, kitten,” she teased. “Sea air, salt water, and mead. Lots of that.”

“It sounds exciting,” Merrill sighed wistfully, loving the feeling of the rogue’s hair between her fingers. She still wasn’t sure what Isabela saw in her – she felt so boring in comparison to the worldly woman – but she’d take it.

“That’s why you’ll be coming with me, once I get another ship,” Isabela grinned, closing her eyes again.

“You keep saying that,” Merrill laughed. “I don’t believe you.”

“Would I lie to you, kitten?” Isabela smirked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Merrill declared, giving a short tug on the chunk of hair in her hand. “All the time, when we’re playing cards!”

“That’s not _lying_ , that’s bluffing,” Isabela teased. “And anyway, I’m not lying about this. I will get my ship, and you’ll be standing right alongside me. I thought you wanted adventure?”

“I do!” Merrill said earnestly, her fingers becoming gentle again as she played with the rogue’s hair. “I just don’t think I’m as adventurous as you.”

“You’ll learn, kitten,” Isabela smiled. She turned her head to nuzzle fondly at Merrill’s leg. “Besides, it wouldn’t be half as fun without you along.”

“That isn’t true,” Merrill replied, shaking her head. “You’d have much more fun without me stumbling all over the ship.”

“That _is_ half the fun,” Isabela teased, laughing when Merrill let out a ‘humph’. “And it’s very true, sweet thing. I’d be _terribly_ bored without you,” she insisted.

“What about the others?” Merrill mused, twisting a lock of Isabela’s hair through her fingers. “Who would tell stories about the fearsome pirate Isabela if Varric wasn’t with us?”

“You think _that_ would stop him?” Isabela snorted. “He’ll tell the stories whether he has material or not.”

“That’s true,” Merrill giggled, tracing designs in the hair flowing over her lap now. “Hawke, then. Him and Anders would be great company.”

“They would,” Isabela agreed. “And Maker knows Anders would benefit from a vacation.”

“I do feel badly for him,” Merrill said, frowning in thought as her fingers stilled in Isabela’s hair. “He’s trying so hard. I think he’s trying _too_ hard.”

“You’re one to talk!” Isabela exclaimed, opening her eyes again to look up at Merrill. “You hardly ever pause with this mirror of yours. And I wasn’t ready for you to stop that just yet, by the way,” she added with a pout. Merrill shook her head, smiled, and returned to stroking the rogue’s hair.

“Sorry, ma vhenan.” Merrill sighed softly. “I’m glad you do come and make me tear myself away, sometimes,” she added. “It’s helpful. And I like being with you.” She pretended not to notice the slight flush to Isabela’s cheeks at the words.

“Well, _someone_ has to,” Isabela said, a sweet tenderness to her tone. “You’d waste away otherwise.”

“I’m not _helpless_ ,” Merrill said indignantly. “I can look after myself.”

“I know you can, sweet thing,” Isabela laughed. She reached up and put her hand on Merrill’s head, pulling the elf down so she could kiss her. Merrill was smiling when the rogue released her a moment later. “You just need reminding, sometimes.”

“I do get a bit sidetracked,” Merrill conceded.

“You’re passionate,” Isabela said, her hand coming back to rest on her stomach. “It’s a _good_ thing, kitten.” She grinned. “Just means you’re going to fall in love with the sea that much easier.”

“I still don’t believe you,” Merrill laughed.

“And why not?” Isabela demanded playfully.

“Well,” Merrill said, her tone deceptively innocent, “you haven’t managed to get a ship yet, have you? I have to wonder if you even _can_.”

“You cruel thing!” Isabela laughed, rolling over and diving at Merrill. The elf fell to the floor on her back, laughing helplessly as Isabela tickled her. “You take it back.”

“No!” Merrill giggled, trying to tickle the rogue back, but Isabela was too dexterous; she easily evaded Merrill’s fingers.

“Take it back, you wretch, or I won’t be letting you come with me!” Isabela demanded.

“All right, all right!” Merrill finally conceded through choked breaths of laughter. “You’re still the most fearsome pirate on the seas, even without a ship,” she gasped fondly as Isabela paused to let her speak. Isabela grinned.

“Damn right, kitten,” she replied. Towering over the elf on her hands and knees, Isabela leaned down to claim Merrill’s lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. “The most fearsome pirate…with the most adorable first mate.” Merrill smiled happily. She could live with that.


End file.
